OBJECTIVES: To develop synthesized chromosome images as the output of automatic karyotyping devices, to evaluate acceptability of the synthesized images in a cytogenetics lab by comparison with original and computer enhanced images, to determine the necessary resolution and contrast for chromosome images, and to select a suitable hard-copy device for the output images.